


Sexy Substitute Professor P1

by d3athth3kid



Series: Sexy Substitute History Professor [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bespoke Tailor Lucifer, Books: Supernatural Series - Carver Edlund, Castiel has muscles, Character With Heretochromia, Crowley is a Supernatural Fanboy, F/F, F/M, Halel - Freeform, Historian Castiel (Supernatural), Loki - Freeform, Mischief Maker's Pastries, Morning Star's Bespoke Tailoring, Mother Jody, Multi, Nicknames, Occasional swearing, Other, Pastry Chef Gabriel, Professor Castiel, Professor Ellen Harvelle, Pseudonyms, Sheriff Mills - Freeform, Shurley Siblings Are Genious', Swearing, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Wayward Sisters, genious, lincoln continental - Freeform, orange boxer breifs, trench coat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: I'm sure the tags give it ways, but for those of you whom are like me, and don't feel like reading through them;Castiel is roped into heading home after 7 years, his former professor convincing him to substitute her History classes while she's away.There will be family reunions, maybe some porn searches (In the second part) and detailed descriptions of Cassie's body ;)





	1. Invitation Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing story so I will be adding Tags and Character relationships as I move along.
> 
> There is a possibility of Castiel having a twin (Jimmy Novak) who was given up for adoption due to the lack of funds.  
> There is also a possibility of Jimmy being in the porn buisness, but its not a completely fleshed out idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie the sweet boy he is explains why he's heading home after a 7 year hiatus.

"7 years," Castiel murmured into his bluetooth device, "I can not believe after 7 years Ms. Harvelle has convinced me to come back."

 

The man on the other end let a chuckle slip from his throat, "C'mon Cassie, it can't be that bad, you'll get to see Mom and Dad again."

 

"I am not quite sure that will be a good thing, Mother will most likely be upset with me, considering the last time we spoke was well over 2 months ago and Father?" Castiel let a sigh fall from his supple lips. "He is going to force me to read his manuscripts again Halel, HIS m-a-n-u-s-c-r-i-p-t-s." Castiel emphasized the last word before taking a breath and continuing, "As if him sending the completed novel's has not been bad enough, he is going make me proof read them..again.. oh god what have I gotten my self into?" Castiel sighs once again, before closing his eyes breifly and running through his recent conversation with his former college professor.

 

_~flashback~_

 

_"Hello, Castiel my boy!" Ellen Harvelle's voice rang through his cellular._

 

_"Good afternoon Ms. Harvelle, how have you been?" Castiel responded smile spreading across his face._

 

_"Ah, I'm alive and as you know next week is Bill and my anniversary.." Ellen pauses for a moment, shifting papers before continuing, "it would've been our 17th if Bill was still around, so I have decided to take Jo on vacation, shouldn't be more that a few weeks but I need someone to cover my classes."_

 

_"I am very glad you are finally taking a break Ms. Harvelle, if anyone deserves it, it would be you. Though I would not hold your breath on finding a substitute, those are hard to come by, especially in your subject."_

 

_"I discovered that after speaking with Anna from administration. She told me in no uncertain terms that there were no substitutes specializing in History. Which means I either put the trip with Jo off or I have to find someone specializing in my field." Ellen cleared her throat and waited._

 

_It took a moment longer than Castiel is willing to admit but realization had finally dawned on him, "Oh."_

 

_"There's my genius" Her voice brightened, "and for the love of god, it's Ellen, your 28 now, plenty of years under your belt to be calling me by my name."_

 

_Castiel chuckled, lips curling up, "You have been telling me that since university Ms. Harvelle and it still has not sunk in." He chooses to ignore the comments about substituting._

 

_"You're family Cas, there really isn't a need to call me by my last name, you already know that, I mean you don't call your parents Jody and Chuck or Mr. and Mrs. Shurley-Mills. So there's no need to call me Ms. Harvelle, it's Ellen dear and that is what you will call me or so help me god, I'Il whip you something good Castiel." Her threat would sound benign to anyone who hadn't spent time in her classroom and Castiel, well he had known Ellen since the beginning of University, when his skinny 13 year old arse had walked into her freshmen class and she took him under her wing, defending him during classes and threatening anyone who laid a hand on him. Needless to say Castiel owed allot to this women, regardless of the beatings he still dealt with. They were fewer that if Ellen had not stood up for him._

 

_"Alright Ma'am... er Ellen." He shook his head as memories he had left behind surfaced, then he cleared hit throat. "What is the University requiring of me and what date will I be taking your classes over?"_

 

_Ellen let out a relieved sigh, "I've already sorted everything out, all I need is for you to look over the course work and be in town by Monday to prepare for your first class. As you know I teach classes Tuesday's and Thursday's, for 3 different degree's of history. You can work out your own office hours, but I would suggest Wednesday afternoon as the students are usually busy Monday's and Friday's."_

 

_Castiel took the information in, cataloging items he would require for his trip and subsequent classes. "Alright Ellen, I'll be sure to arrive sunday so we can catch up before you and Jo head out ."_

 

_"Alright honey, I'll send an email to my students letting them know they will have a sub for the next few weeks."_

 

_They both said their goodbyes before ending the conversation._

 

_~end flashback~_

 

Two days after speaking with Ellen saw Castiel, bags packed and neatly placed inside his 1978 Lincoln Continental, or as his brother's had dubbed it 'The Pimpmobile', bluetooth device pushed into his ear, big brother Halel's, -or as he preferred to be called 'Lucifer's- voice drifting into his cranium.

 

"Oh, now I remember. She guilt tripped me." Castiel huffs.

 

"It's a long time coming Baby Brother, you've not seen the girls in well over 2 years and haven't been home in 7," Lucifer pauses, quietly whispering to someone on the other end, most likely a staff member. "Oh, that reminds me, you absolutely have to stop by the shop and let me size you. You'll need some work appropriate attire and your current garb just won't do."

 

Heaving a heavey sigh, Castiel agree's to stop in the next morning.

 

 

Six hours and one glorious sunset later saw Castiel pulling into the neighborhood of one Ellen Harvelle, car rumbling to a stop in front of her walk.

 

At some point during his drive Ellen had called him to discuss living arangments and after a long suffering argument, most of which consisted of Ellen giving him options, each becoming far more insufferable as she moved down the list;

One he could rent a place, two house sit or god forbid, three stay with a relitive.

 

It was decided fairly quick that Castiel would house sit for the Harvelle women while they were away.

 

 

3o minuets later Castiel was carrying his bags into Ellen's spare bedroom, eyes scanning the queen sized mattress, 4 drawer dresser, work desk complete with office chair and master bath tucked into the far corner, walk in closet attached. He decided it was more spacious than anything he was willing to pay for and gracously thanked both women.

 

Ellen gave a polite nod, letting Castiel know that her and Jo would be departing the following morning, giving him a single day to settle in before his first class' began and as promised, he spent the evening telling Ellen of his escapades from the last 7 years, the people he had met along with the historical sights he has studied.

 

She was quite curious about his historical finds so Castiel disclosed something he had never told a soul, (excluding his publisher) he had written many books over the years, all of them written useing the pseudonym 'Misha Collins'. Ellen berated Castiel for not useing his sirname, but he could not care less, the fewer people that knew the fewer charlatan could walk into his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel confident Castiel and Lucifer are written well, but if you have any idea's on how I can improve them, let me know.
> 
> In case you're wondering;  
> Castiel is 28, he was a child genious (same as Gabriel and Lucifer [I mean they all still are genious'])


	2. Farewell Harvelle's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning activities and farewells.

The next morning as Castiel woke, the room was still pitch-black, the sun having yet to rise from it's slumber. He went about his normal routine. The one he had gone through every day for the past decade; made himself a cup of coffee (making enough both Harvelle women could leisurely get a cup as well), dressed in a simple set of workout clothes, stretched to loosen tight muscles and went for a 7 mile run.

 

By the time he returned, sweat soaking his clothes into the contour of his body and in need of a shower Ellen and Jo had finally woke from their slumber, eyes dazed with coffee in hand. "Good morning." Castiel spoke, voice chipper as he moved into the kitchen in search of water.

 

The Harvelle women blinked at his overly cheerful mood, "It's way to early for his crap Mom." Jo stated as she slipped from her chair and made her way up the stairs, coffee clutched in a death grip.

 

"Well, someone is not a morning person I gather."

 

Ellen chuckled lightly, "I can't blame her, it's barely 5am and you're already coated in sweat. Even I'm exhausted just looking at you."

 

Castiel offered a bashful smile before excuseing himself and heading off for a shower.

 

 

3o minuets later Castiel was fresh out of the steaming shower, early morning sun glistening off unmaintainable auburn hair and dressed in his simple onyx two-piece suit, accentuated by an ivory button-down with his signature navy blue tie, beige trench coat slung haphazardly over his arm. "There we go."

 

He slipped from his room, moveing down the stairs as Lucifer's proposal of a proper fitting suit sprung to the front of his mind, **Mother would probably be quite upset with me if I refused Halel's offer,** Castiel thought as he stepped off the final step.

 

"Ellen? Jo? I was hoping to say farewell before you left." he spoke, voice loud enough to carry throughout the entire house.

 

"Oh. My. Gawd." Jo piped from the kitchen, "Don't you dare start young lady." Ellen whispered harshly, before pitching her voice to carry, "Yes dear, we're just eating before leaving for the airport. Would you like anything while the skillet's hot?"

 

"No Ma'am," he spoke, edging his way into the kitchen doorway. "I was planning on visiting brother Loki this morning."

 

"Ah," she smiled, "That reminds me, there's a set of key's in the bowl by the front door for you, a spare outside the front door, hidden under the speckled rock and for the love of god, please don't loose the spare, I have no idea how you will get in otherwise, and I would prefer you not having to break a window or call some lock smith to let you into the house."

 

"That was one time!" Castiel shrieked "Loki stole my bag knowing no one would be home till well passed dark and I panicked!"

 

"Yes dear, I know you we're only a boy and obviously didn't know better.. But I'm warning you, any damage inflicted on my home will come out of your arse."

 

"Y-yes Ma'am" Castiel replied, head ducked like a sulking puppy, while Jo chuckled from her seat.

 

 

After his embarrassment wore off Castiel said his goodbyes, pointedly grabbed his set of keys and fled for his car.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hopeful Ellen & Jo sound like themselves.
> 
> In case you're wondering;  
> Ellen is a 60 year old widow, songle mom, college professor.  
> Jo is 17, only child, grumpy adolescent teen.
> 
> P.s sorry it's so short.


	3. Mother & the First Wayward Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel heads to visit Mum and the first Wayward Sister

Just passed 6am saw Castiel striding into the Cambridge County Sheriff's Department, beige trench coat fluttering around him as if wings were settling behind his form.

"Hi! Hiya. Welcome. Come on in, I'm Officer Hanscom, I'll be right with you," came the chipper voice of Castiel's oldest Wayward sister Donna. A few moment's later she was turning in her chair, papers placed in a neat stack, about to go off on one of her polite spiels, until she realized who had walked through the door "JODIO!" Donna shrieked, blonde locks bobbing as she climbing from her swivel seat and quickly moving towards the man, "Check out who just waltzed in!" Her words came to a close as she barreled right into Castiel's solid chest, arms wrapping tight around his waist as a quiet "ufta" escaped his lungs.

Castiel took a moment to compose himself before bringing his arms up and hugging back, he then realized all motion in the precinct had come to a grinding halt, "Er Donnie, why is everyone staring?" ...So maybe Castiel was a bit clueless for a genius, but it made him all the more lovable.

"C'mon Cassie, it's been years since yah come home, did'ja think everyone would remember yah?" She responded, chesnut eyes sparkling up at him.

"My appolagies, De." That's when a feminine voice was cleared a few steps away, signaling Donna and Castiel to look up, "Mum," came a nostalgic whisper, smile tugging at his lips as he release the grip on his younger sibling to make his way over to their mother, "How have you been?"

Jody took a good look at him, smile clear on her lips and sparkly evident in her maple sugar eyes, before pulling her youngest son in for a hug, "I would be better if I got to see you more often, Honey Bee." She whispered.

Castiel turned a pleasant shade of pink, "Mum, you are not supposed to call me that, I am a grown man."

Jody let out a soft chuckle, bringing a hand up to pat his chiseled cheek. "I can call you anything I want Castiel, you are my Baby Boy."

Castiel paused for a moment before accepting his Mothers words, "Yes, Mum."

"So my boy, how long are you in town?"

"I am not sure, Ms. Harvelle is taking her daughter on vacation and I will be substituting for her until they return, as well as house sitting for them."

Judy hums, pulling back. "In that case you'll be home for dinner, 5 o'clock sharp, no arguments, your father would love to see you."

"Yes, Mum." Castiel places a quick peck to his mothers temple before giving his sister the same treatment and excusing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hopeful Jody & Donna sound like themselves.
> 
> In case you're wondering;  
> Jody is 50 years old, gorgous salt and pepper hair <3 and still just as fit as ever.  
> Donna is 21 years old, Jody 'adopted' her after Donna experienced some trama.
> 
> P.s sorry it's so short.


	4. Big Brother Halel AKA Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie makes good on his promise of getting a tailored suit.

Castiel's second stop after sunup is Morning Stars Bespoke Tailoring, as he tugs the deep umber stained glass door open, a bell rings signaling his entrance. Seeing as it's been years since he's been in Cambridge, Castiel lets his royal blue eyes scan the Gothic decor, taking in the onyx walls highlighted with royal reds and golds, ceiling high book shelves covered in decade old novels, before they land on a young man nearly a foot shorter than himself, pompadour silken blonde hair highlighting his near flawless skin, trimmed 5 o'clock shadow adorning a maintained goatee.

 

The man is positioned behind the front desk, hands tucked politely behind his back, black suit tailored to fit and crimson tie meant to accentuate his amazingly mismatched eyes, one umber the other vermilion. The man's eyes study him before his lips part, tugging into a sly smile, "Hello Darling, the names Crowley, what brings you here?"

 

Castiel blinks quizzically, recognizing the name from his fathers novel, moments from commenting a familiar voice drifts from one of the back rooms, smirk evident in his husky tone, "For the love of hell Fergus, just because your a 'fanboy' doesn't mean you need to run 'round telling everyone your name is fucking Crowley."

 

The man, Fergus heaves a sigh, "Could you stop belting the name Fergus, Halel! It sounds like a venereal disease and not the fun kind." The two continue bickering back and forth for a few minuets till silence finally fills the shop, allowing Castiel to answer the man's initial question, "I am here because of my brother. He is forcing me to get a "decent" suit for work." Castiel, being the complete dork he is brings his hands up and does air quotes.

 

At that Lucifer's tailored golden locks and piercing ruby flecked sapphire eyes appear from behind a curtain, "Well hello there Cassie. I wasn't expecting you to actually show up.." the rest of his body quickly follows, 3 piece ivory suit perfectly tailored to his sculpted physique, "and in that awful trench coat? Really?"

 

Castiel's voice takes a defensive tone, "What is your problem with my coat Halel? I find it quite comfortable." his fingers subconsciously grip twin handfuls of beige material, causing his oldest brother to tilt his head, he drops the topic, turning to the young man behind the desk, "Could you prep him?" before he disappears once again behind the curtain, footsteps retreating deep into the heart of his shop.

 

In a matter of minuets Crowley has Castiel pushed into a room, gloriously firm self placed on a pedestal and stripped down to his orange boxer breifs, "I have to admit, your not what I expected when Luci said his brother might pop in." His voice filled the room, purr evident in it, causing a blush to spread up the older man's chest quickly reaching his face and ears. "Ah, yes, I get that allot," Castiel fidgets slightly. "even more so when people find out I am a historian."

 

Tall blonde and handsome picks that moment to walk through the door, signaling Fergus to leave. The brothers trade greetings then Halel begins taking detailed measurements.

 

Some time later the Eldest Shurley Brother smirks up at his brother, "I was expecting you to have lost some of your bulk Cassie. Tell me, how do you keep this glorious physique while working as a historian and subsequent novelist?"

 

Castie freezes, voice and body tense. "How..?"

 

"I've met your publisher Baby Brother! That scorn of a women Bella. No idea how you get anything done with that she-devil screeching in your ear." He rolls his eyes, "Now answer the question Cassie."

 

Castiel blinks, waiting for his genius mind to catch up, "Oh, that, well I complete a healthy amount of exercise two to three times a week at the local health center, if you add in the fact that I run daily, on occasion if I am experienceing writers block I will go for a second run. I find it helps quite well when my brain is uncooperative."

 

Luce makes a quizzical noise, deep in his throat, '"Ah, with a body like this I'm surprised you're still single." To make a point he pokes Cas in his sculpted abdominals, forcing a gasping squeak from the younger mans throat. "Do not do that Halel, it is very uncomfortable." The man in question shakes his head while speaking under his breath, "Mm, that explains it." he receives a smack to the back of his head from a mildly angry Castiel, "Assbutt."

 

Sweet Halel chuckles, "You should let me teach you how to insult people Cas, because that really isn't how it works." There is a brief pause while Castiel glares at his brother before rolling his eyes, "Are you almost done? I have not consumed sustenance since yesterday afternoon and I was thinking of dropping by Loki's."

 

"Alright, yes I'm done, it'll only take a few hours for me to sketch up some designs and begin the stitching process." The blue eyed man tilts his head in curiosity, not quite comfortable messing his brothers schedule up, he quickly asks "Would that not put you behind schedule with other clients, Brother?"

 

"Why do you think they call me Lucifer my Darling Brother?" A smirk graced his glorious lips before a devilish chuckle slipped out, "I was an exceptional student, completing my course work in half the time while keeping a perfect GPA. I was so extraordinary that students whispered praise of Satan behind my back, eventually Lucifer was a household name when they spoke of me, so I adopted it. Now get dressed and leave me to my work."

 

Lucifer disappeared once again, footsteps sounding down the hall as Castiel quickly redressed himself. When finished he exits the room Fergus had placed him in, beige trench coat once again fluttering behind him, he paused a moment to say farewell to the flirtatious fanboy before making his way out the door and into his Jubilee Gold Lincoln.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thoughts on how the characters could be improved let me know <3
> 
> In case you were woundering;  
> Lucifer is 32 years old, a genious man with a silver tongue.  
> &  
> Fergus (hehe) Crowley is 25 and if you haven't noticed he is a fanboy.


	5. Big Brother Loki AKA Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something sweet and something spicy.

The drive to Mischief Maker's Pastries was short and pleasant. Though the scene Castiel took in upon arrival was glorious, the bakery in question was huddled between two much larger retail stores, neither selling anything as personalized as Loki's goodies. The bakery was quaint with bright colors splashed across the front, glorious crimson sign adored with golden letters spelling out the shops name.

 

When Castiel made his way inside, the shop seemed to open up, blues and greens highlighted with gold illuminated the room, pleasantly unique tables and chairs spread through out, booths in the corners and display cases overflowing with mouth-watering goodies lined the front counter. On the wall behind said counter hung an artfully written chalk board, names of tea's and coffee's that Gabriel chose, along with dozens of pastries.

 

 **Clearly that was not written by Loki, considering we all knew he couldn't concentrate on anything that mundane for long, must have been done by an employee.**  Castiel thought.

 

As Castiel paused, allowing his navy-blue eyes to drift over the sign in a muchly confused manner, an employee moved to stand behind the counter, beautiful jade eyes watching him closely, "Welcome to Mischief Maker's Pastries, I'm Michael, how can I help you?" the man's voice startled Castiel out of his contemplative state.

 

"Er," Castiel let his eyes fall from the sign, letting them land on a slightly shorter man, golden blonde hair spiked messily. "well I would like a large tea, but i'm not really sure what, uh these are?"

 

The man, Michael smiles politely, "Are you allergic to anything?"

 

"No." Castiel shakes his head.

 

"Good, now do you have any preferences to the flavor of your tea?"

 

"I'm quite fond of honey."

 

"Alright, we also have some seasonal lavender danishes that complement the tea, if you were looking for something to fill your stomach?"

 

"Yes, I would like that."

 

The young man ring's up Castiel's order then moves to prepare the tea and selecting a danish for his first customer of the day. "Alright here's your honey vanilla chamomile tea with lavender danish, is there anything else I can help you with?"

 

Castiel allowed a polite smile to grace his lips, "Yes actually. I was hoping to speak with my brother, Loki.. Er, you probably know him as Gabriel. Is he around?"

 

Jade eyes blink for a moment, allowing understanding to dawn on him, "Wait, your Cassie? I thought... Nevermind, yeah Gabe's in the back, let me get him."

 

Castiel offers a polite 'thank you' as he moves to take a seat, pastry and tea in hand.

 

There is a muffled conversation, more voices than Castiel cares to identify so he chooses to ignore the shared words in favor of sustenance. He's moments from taking a bite of his lavender pastry when multiple sets of footsteps flood the sitting room,  voices both foreign and welcoming flood his ears.

 

"Well, hello there my Unicorn, long time no see." Castiel pauses, pastry millimeters from his supple lips, he waits a moment before setting said pastry down and shifting until his eyes can scan for the voices owner, he vaguely registers seven other bodies in the room, including the voices owner, his first indication is the shoulder length burnt umber tresses, half covering a devious smirk and burning mocha eyes, Castiel allows his sapphire orbs to trail down the womens petite body, a running gag him and The voices owner have kept up since their first meeting nearly a decade ago.

 

"Hello, Megan." Castiel says, eyes sparkling with humor.

 

Meg rolls her mischievous eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you Clarence, It's Meg." The petite women saunters forward, stooping down to place a soft kiss on Castiel's forehead before perching herself on his thick thighs, "Ahh, just like I remember."

 

A fierce blush blooms across Castiel's face as he ducks his head while reaching for his pastry, intention quite clear as he tries to hide the furious crimson covering every aspect of his handsome face.

 

The room seem's frozen as Castiel finally brings the lavender pastry to his plump lips, teeth sinking into it as his mind contemplates the situation, Meg and himself haven't run this scenario in quite a while and never in front of Castiel's family.

 

 **At the rate Meg is moving, this could become very troublesome for tonights family dinner.**  Castiel though.

 

After a few moments the front door dings, signaling the second customers arrival "Good morning, and welcome to Mischief maker's pastries." Michael greets as his daze breaks enough for him to fall back into his daily routine, the rest of the room stares at the ongoing scene until the door creaks open once more, bringing the morning rush of customers and conversation with it. The cluster of employees finally breaks as everyone quickly falls into their daily routine, each set of eyes straying towards the angelic man, Demonic women perched ever so comfortably in his solid lap.

 

"How," Gabe sighs, hurt evident in his gold flecked amber eyes, "how could you do this to me baby brother?" he pulls a flour coated hand to his chest, plopping his jean clad arse down, "How Cassie? I thought you told me everything." he slouches in his chair, feigning betrayal, "And you Meg," he directs his hurt. "We we're so close, joined at the hip, and you never mentioned knowing my oblivious baby brother."

 

The pair blink in unison, eyes turning to share a look that's nearly impossible to decipher, before twin smirks adorn their beautiful faces, Meg starts off, "Oh sweet, sweet Loki," Castiel cuts in continuing her sentence, "We surely haven't deceived you brother dear," he slips an arm around Megs middle as she continues, "You never told me your younger sibling was male, let alone gave his given name." She shifts enough to slip an arm around Castiel's shoulders, body leaning into his heat as he finishes their shared explanation, "Or me her. You only spoke of family matters and your beloved pastrys."

 

Gabriel looks between the two, lips parted, a deadpan expression forming on his handsome face, "Cassie," the betrayal is back full force, "could you at least enlighten me as to what's happening right now, in my innocent bakery no less?" His tear glistening eyes shift to Meg, "And you, what have you done with my awkwardly unsociable brother?"

 

Meg's responce is one simple word "College." As for Cas, well, he shifts mopily, body wilting as he mutters, "Awkwardly unsociable?"

 

Meg begins petting Castiels golden honey locks, "Look what you've done to my Unicorn, Gabby," her voice is protective as she shoots a glare in the older man's direction, "You've broke him. Now leave before you make the situation worse."

 

Castiel allows the hell spawn of a women to comfort him before reaching for his tea and unfinished pastry and excuseing himself. He exits the bakery, tan trench coat fluttering in the wind like glorious feathers perched on an eagles wings, his items numbly in hand as he heads for his car, deciding it would be best to prepare for his first set of classes, giving himself a couple hours to drown his sorrows before continueing his family reunions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Gabriel was really hard for me, I couldn't for the life of me feel his sassieness. My friend suggested the behaviour. I hope it feeld right!
> 
> In case you were wondering;  
> Gabriel is 30 years old, a genious who's sassy as ever.  
> Meg is 25, met Cassie his last year (her first) of college. they have been bffs since then.  
> Michael (useing young johns body ;) ) is 22.


	6. A Girl, A Boy & A Wayward Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of insecurity, new friends and the seconds Wayward sister.

After the consumption of Castiel's purchase from Mischief Maker's Pastry and a minutely unpleasant nap, see's Castiel conspicuously perched on Ellen's favorite couch, papers strewn across the living room as his photographic memory cataloging the next few weeks curriculum.

 

He takes a few moments to breath before allowing his eyes to stray up the adjacent wall, orbs landing on the clock hung across from the couch, he decides, it's nearly time for the local high school to head out for lunch, which mean's being able to catch the second wayward sister during her lunch break.

 

Castiel allows a guttural sign to slip passed his supple lips before slipping from his perch, sturdy muscular physique stretching as his thick arms seek the heavens, the tension easily drains from his stiff frame, granting him the opportunity to comfortably stoop down and pick his suit jacket and flowing coat off the low table.

 

After slipping sinewy limbs into his many layers Castiel checks for his keys then heads for the door, making sure to lock his temporary home, before striding down the walk to his caramel colored Pimpmobile.

 

 

It takes mere minuets to make it to the local high school, one of the places sporadically featured in Castiel nightmares of his formative years, but he is not willing to let that impact seeing Alex Jones for the first time in well over 2 years. Upon his arrival he swiftly parks his baby, well away from other cars, reveling in the extra yards it takes to reach the front office, because he knows entering is going to be another story entirely, he pauses mere feet from the double doors as flashbacks, of bullies and irate teachers, trash cans and trips to the office for simply correcting someone.. Someone that was supposed to protect him...

 

"Excuse me Sir?" The confuseing words snap Castiel from his reverie, as he turns in search of the voices owner he sees a young women, obviously a student probably a senior, he judges from the bone structure, she's shorter than him, wavy hazel hair and feirce sepia eyes to match.

 

"Uh.. yes?" Is his unintelligent response.

 

"Are you heading to sign in for a visit? I'm Pamela, by the way, happy to help if you'd like the company?" The young lady says as she shifts her hand to one cocked hip.

 

"I would enjoy the company, maybe you could also help me find someone? I'm visiting my sister Alex Jones." Castiel responds, finally grounding himself to the present instead of flashes from his past.

 

"Sure," she reaches out, wrapping artfully jeweled fingers with perfectly painted onyx nails around his thick bicep and giving a teasing squeeze. "Right this way, Mr?" she drawls her eyes to his, waiting for a reply.

 

Castiel flushes faintly but responds to the kindness in her eyes, "Shurley." he says, feint smile gracing his lips.

 

Pamela side smiles, **that is something between polite and knowing,** Castiel thinks as she tugs him through the double doors and into the hallway. After a few twists and turns they arrive at the front office, "Good afternoon Mrs. Welch! I've brought a visitor who's looking for his sister, may we have the sign in sheet?"

 

The women behind the desk shifts, takes a moment to tuck shoulder length umber hair behind her ear before turning to retrieve the clipboard, sign in sheet attached. As she moves back to the desk she allows her eyes to follow the hard lines of Castiel's chest up until she reaches cerulean eyes, ones quite familiar from earlier in her career.

 

"Oh - - H-hello C-Castiel." The women's voice comes out tired, laced with regret.

 

"Mrs. Welch," Castiel's body tensed faintly the moment his former teacher's name had been spoken, just enough that Pamela is the only one to notice his discomfort, but his voice comes out as monotone and without care as possible. "I had not anticipated you to still be working here."

 

"Uh, well you know how Cambridge is Mr. Shurley." She composes herself and silently offers him the clipboard, reaching for a visitor pass for Castiel to clip to his coat. "When you're finished just return the pass to any teacher or bring it back to the office." 

 

Castiel gives silent acknowledgement, hand swiftly moving to take the badge, clipping it to his waist tie before turning and heading for the door, his words come out as tense as ever "Good-bye Ms. Welch." 

 

It takes Castiel a few long minuets to realize Pamela is still attached to his bicep, she gives him a moment to breath before she speaks, "So Alex is usually in the courtyard by the gym, spends her breaks between Mr. Trenton's and the nurses office. I suggest we head there and wait for the classes to break for lunch."

 

Castiel offers a polite "Thank you," though his face is scrunched in confusion, Pamela explains that Alex wants to help people, so when she is not in the gym, she annoys the nurse until given course work to study. 

 

It only takes a few minuets for Pamela to steer him through the vacant halls before they reach the far courtyard and like an act of god, the moment Castiel perches his supple rear on one of the benches the lunch bells begin to signal, causing students to flow steadily from every crevice in search of food and entertainment.

 

Pamela has taken the seat next to him as the students continue to flow, some frantic while others laze about. She smiles, eyes sparkling and waves, "Sammy!" A boy, a couple inches taller than her, with shaggy sepia hair pauses, looks around until his eyes meet the young ladies, then he moves in her direction, eyes not straying farther than her face, never noticing the brawny, hazel haired beauty sitting inches from her.

 

"Hey, Pam, what are you doing over here?" The teen chuckles, stopping in front of the pair.

 

"Well," she smiles, gesturing towards Castiel, "I was helping sweet Castiel here find his beloved sister. Figured you wouldn't mind the detour, seeing as your class is right across the courtyard, by the way Cas, this is Sam Winchester." Her eyes sparkle as a hand moves to caress Castiel's solid thigh, causing his eyes to widen dramatically and a quiet yelp to escape his supple lips.

 

"Would you please excuse me?" He says awkwardly, "I believe I see my sister. Thank you for the help Pamela, and it's nice to meet you Samual." Castiel offers the teen a polite smile before scurrying off in the direction of Alex.

 

As he retreats Pamela lets loose a cackle that echos through the courtyard, dwarfing all other voices.

 

Castiel takes a moment to compose himself before approaching his sister, "Hello, Alexis." he says, voice that deep gravelly tone it almost always carries.

 

Alex spins, ashen brown hair flowing with her turn as cobalt eyes seek out azure ones, she smiles and flings herself forward, arms wrapping around Castiel's solid chest. "Cassie! When did you get in and why didn't you call?!

 

The older male ducks his head, bashful smile claiming his lips, "Ah, I didn't know I was coming back until four days ago when my former teacher gave me a call requesting I cover her history lectures." Castiel's eyes drift up, slight confusion in them as he continues to explain, "Since her call I have been quite busy. But I am here, that counts for something, is that not correct?"

 

Alex chuckles, "You're correct Cas, thanks for stopping by." the sophomore pulls back enough she can see her brothers eyes, "You visit anyone else yet?"

 

"Yes, but I still have a couple relatives to speak with. Do you by chance know if Patience will be at the college?" His voice is hopeful.

 

"Her class is released about 1 depending on how distracted the teacher gets." The second Wayward Sister responds, gestureing for Castiel to follow her, "Anyways, I'm gonna grab some food from the cafeteria if you wanted to join me for lunch?"

 

She recieves a polite smile and nod for her trouble. Castiel then realizes it's much easier too wade through the abundance of adolescent students than it had been during his youthful years.

 

Lunch with his sister flies by much faster than he expected it to, conversation flowing from both sides along with introductions to her gym slash martial arts teacher Cole Trenton.

 

When lunch is nearly up, Castiel gives Alex a welcoming hug with kiss to the forehead before excuse himself, telling Alex he's headed to the University to prepare for tomorrow's first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes; in case you're curious;  
> Pamela Barnes is 18? she's still clairvoyant, just more menial, like sensing someones feelings, being able to tell where they or going so she can comfort them easily.  
> constance welch is in her 4o's, she was one of the staff that hadn't protected Castiel from bullies durring his pre-teen high school years.  
> Samuel Winchester is 18, a senior, going for pree law once he graduates.  
> Alex Jones is 16, former abductee, Jody took her in, becoming the middle wayward sister.  
> Cole Trenton, 32 years old, former US Marine (special ops/MARSOC), turned h.s gym teacher and college martial arts teacher(With a reference from Jody) (alex takes his martial arts college course, and often spends breaks training with him and some other students, at the h.s.)

**Author's Note:**

> Stick around, eventually P2 will be from Deans point of view <3.
> 
> If you have any suggestions on how to better write any of the characters feel free to let me know, because some of them have been pretty difficult to write.
> 
> P.s forgive me for the typos and spelling errors, i have no betta and my tablet has a horrible spell checker.


End file.
